Green
by dragongirl2101
Summary: She was cold so he gave her his cloak. Fremione. R&R please, part 5.


**-GREEN-**

_**Plot idea suggested by: **__**AlwaysWithEmma**__**. Enjoy, Hermione and Fred's date at Hogsmeade. Caution: **__**Not**__** a part two of yellow! Warning Hermione is a wee bit OOC!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, nor the world, Ms. Rowling does.**_

"I'll just meet you two up at the castle, once I've finished. I'm unsure of when that'll be, but I'd hate for you both to waste so much of your day waiting on me." Hermione smiled at her two best friends as they all sat, crammed into a small booth in the back of the Three Broomsticks, The loud and ever-seeming bundle of people as they were trying to talk over one another; The scent of warm rum and whiskey, along with ginger was potent.

The three friends all had themselves a butter beer; Hermione's was the only exception, for it had a bit of ginger, for a small kick.

"Are you sure Hermione?" harry asked, unsure.

"Yes, Harry. I'm positive." She smiled to both of her best friends, basically brothers. One of whom looked unsure, while the other, taller, freckled friend seemed nonchalant about the whole plan.

"Harry, she's a big girl and besides Fred, George, and Lee are at Zonko's; we'll just stop in and ask 'em to check in with her periodically." Ron grinned, sitting up tall and proud, giving them a look as if saying "duh." "And when they leave we'll just have them take her back to the castle with them."

"Oh, great. Thank you, dear fathers. I'm sure enjoying this new curfew." she rolled her eyes, her tone having a sarcastic ring to it.

Hermione downed the last of her drink, pushed back her chair, and headed for the door; waving to Ms. Rosmerta, who stood behind the counter of her bar, taking orders from those sitting at it.

Hermione pulling her cardigan tighter around her torso, as a chilling breeze swept over her. Heading to the small new, privately owned book stoop where a nice, twenty year-old wizard worked and owns. Hermione smiled imagining his face, his name is Damon he had a white/grey striped kitten that was only ten weeks old. He always flirted with her sending her winks and telling her pickup lines when she'd go to check out. He was hot, she had to admit with his tanned skin, he's American, 6'2 frame, and light brown eyes, how could a girl not swoon over such a looker? And he owned "Bookshelf Cove". a place Hermione would spend hours scouring through new books, or a specific book Damon would suggest, overall this evening was no exception.

After looking through the modern muggle section; another thing she loved about him, collecting up a couple books, Hermione headed for the counter Hermione smiled at the bookkeeper, who winked in return.

"Hey, Ms. Hermione how are you this evenin'?"

"I'm go-" she was cut off by the door at the stoop winging open and crashing back into the wall. Two identical gingers along with a lanky, dread-locked boy, crossed the threshold capturing both Hermione and Damon's attention.

"Hermione! Darling! Dear Ronnikins and Harry-love flagged us down and demanded we take you with us!" George declared joyfully. "So here we are!"

"Hey, Mione" Fred said, smiling as he approached Hermione. Fred grabbed Hermione up in a hug, sending the man over the counter a glare that clearly stated 'back the fuck off'.

"Hey, Freddy!" Hermione said, her reply came out jumbled-up by the muscular chest of one Fredrick Weasley.

"Here you go Ms. Hermione, have a nice evening." With an abrupt nod he ducked around the curtain to the back.

"Okay, you too, Damon!" Hermione hollered after his retreating frame, her eyebrows furrowed. He had already disappeared through the curtain, out of hearing range.

"Hey, Girl!" Lee flapped his hand down, and popping his hip out while batting his eyelashes in a girlish fashion Hermione had ever seen. The sight made her giggle soon she broke out into full-out laughter.

Chuckling himself, George suggested they leave. "Guys it's late, and we promised boy-o and Ronnikins that we'd get Hermione back at a reasonable hour." Heading out the door, the quartet started strolling, the sun was about to set; the September wind-snip was quite promenade and freezing. As Lee put it "I'm freezing my bloody balls off, out here!"

"Mione are you cold?" looking up into Fred's concerned eyes, Hermione smiled, shaking her head, as she shivered again.

Stopping so lee could re-tie his laces; Fred unclasped his emerald green, not very Gryffindor, cloak then draped it over Hermione's shoulders, now blocking the chill from reaching her small body. Stepping in front of her, Fred clasped the cloak closed around her shoulders.

Blushing, "thank you, Fred" Hermione smiled shyly up at him. "You know…screw Harry and Ron's rules. I'm my own person, I will make and follow them as I see fit!" smirking evilly at the trio, Hermione's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Come on! Screw their over protective parenting rules, telling me what to do! Let's go boys we're gonna experience Hogsmeade, night life style. That is...if you're all up for it?" Hermione's question was a pure dare, a challenge.

"I believe there is dancing in the square tonight." George threw in.

Sharing a look with the twins, Lee answered "But Hermione, babe, as much as George and I would love to-"

"-We can't. Big Potion's test tomorrow to study up for" George finished. Fred shook his head, laughing, watching as the two jogged off toward the Castle.

"Aren't those two sly" Hermione turned so now they strolled side by side.

"What do you mean?"

"Fred, come on those two, studying? and besides it is Friday" Hermione looked up at Fred, raising a brow.

"True point, but anyway i guess it'll be a party for two for dancing, then" smiling he returned her gaze.

"It would seem so."

"Perfect"

"You know I asked them to leave" Fred said as he and hermione swayed together amongst other couples; older, younger, same age, all have a time of their lives.

"Why would you do that?" asked quietly as she snuggled more closely into his shoulder.

"I wanted to be alone with you"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to"

"Why?"

"I like you"

"You like me." Fred sealed his eyes away from Hermione by squeezing them shut, as to not see the rejection and pitty that was most likely to be on Hermione's face.

"We've established that" Hermione shook her head as she reached up and grabbed Fred hand peeling it away from his eyes.

"You. Like. Me." hermione tilted her head so she'd be able to see his face "Fred open your eyes and look at me"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared"

"What's there to be scared of its just me"

"Exactly. Your bloody brilliant, witty, funny, and you have such a natural beauty to you that it sometimes catches me off guard and so I'll sit or stand there staring at you till George will elbow me saying to quite drooling; and you look better in my cloak than i ever could" His voice was close to a whisper but she could tell he meant every word "See now I've just gone and made myself out to be a pathetic fool"

"You're not pathetic, Fred. Please just look at me" Hermione never pleaded.

As he slowly open his eyes and looked down at Hermione, he didn't realize she was smiling.

"I like you too" He could only blink.

"You like me?"

"Yes, now are you going to do anything about that"

"Yes, yes I will."

**Finished.**

**-I'm not as happy with this as i wish i were, but what can i say.**


End file.
